The present invention relates to a marker system and a carrier device for carrying individual pre-formed markers.
Elongate marker strips of plastics, metal or other materials are known for the purpose of identifying, for example electric cables. The markers are typically printed or embossed with an identifier indicia and attached to the cable, in order to identify the relevant cable.
An improved marker system and carrier device for such markers have been devised.